1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to electric drive for hydraulic fluid piston pump to deliver fluid under pressure to a hydraulic fluid driven piston mounted on a power output shaft rotated by movement of the driven piston.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known examples of prior art for converting reciprocating motion to rotary motion to perform work requiring rotary load input include Hartwig U.S. Pat. No. 583,802 of 1897, and Rice Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 465,100 of Dec. 15, 1891; McCollum U.S. Pat. No. 617,762 of Jan. 17, 1899; Eager U.S. Pat. No. 771,864 of Oct. 11, 1904 and U.S. Pat. No. 783,111 of February 1905; Tosco et al U.S. Pat. No. 1,024,379 of Apr. 23, 1912; and Mackle U.S. Pat. No. 1,369,256 of Feb. 22, 1921. These patents are operated by pressure fluid such as air or steam.
Other known examples in the prior art for propelling land or water crafts include Conterco U.S. Pat. No. 1,699,687; Roth U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,965 of Sep. 14, 1965; Gardner Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,751 of Aug. 16, 1988 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,152 of Sep. 12, 1989; and Lenz U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,013 of Nov. 12, 1991. This group of prior art should include Conrad U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,698 of Nov. 8, 1983 and Routery U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,345 of Jul. 31, 1984.